No One Other Than You
by So Zetta Slow
Summary: This is a oneshot fic about the brotherly love relationship of Roxas and Sora. Sora is 6 years old and Roxas is 5. I kinda suck at summaries but....PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Note: This is a story that takes place when Roxas and Sora are young adorable, cute, did I mention adorable little boys. Well, as you can see this isn't a very long story but I will eventually progress further and well…enough of my blabbing. This Story Supports Roxas and Sora's brotherly relationship. ONESHOT!Anyway…Pleas R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts 2 or any of the characters though I really wish I did…. So… umm…have a fun time reading! **Twitch**

Roxas's POV!

**No One Other Than You**

The bright rays of the sun glittered through my curtains. I turned onto my back and stared straight up to the ceiling. Today was going to be the greatest day ever. It was the first day of summer! As I rubbed my 5 -year old sapphire blue eyes, I heard the excited squeal of my 6- year old brother, Sora. I got up form my bed, attempted to fix it since the bed was a little too tall for me so I had to tiptoe or stand on Sora, and rushed out the door into Sora's room.

" What are you so excited about?" I asked Sora as I fell to the ground with a thud.

Sora looked down at me and asked, "First, would you tell me what you're doing on the floor like that?" He lent me his hand and helped me up.

" Oh, I just fell off you're computer chair." I reported cheerfully.

" Well, you should know by now that the chair has a grudge against you since you've fallen off it about twenty times already." Sora joked as he ruffled my hair.

I fixed my hair and raced to the window of his room. His window was always better than mine for some reason. As I looked out I saw our dog Hunter chasing a leaf. I shook my head and giggled. I eventually looked away from the window and stared at Sora.

" So, do you want to go to the is-land with me today?" I asked as Sora stared at me laughing.

" It's I-land, Roxas, not Is-land." Sora corrected my as he playfully tapped my forehead.

" Okay, whatever Sora, but do you want to go to the 'Island with me today?" I asked tilting my head to the right.

" Of, course I will come! You didn't think your big brother wouldn't want to spend time with the greatest little brother in the world did you?" Sora said as he ruffled my hair and looked at me with a cheerful smile.

" So, since you're coming, we should ask mom before brunch!" I said as I raced Sora down the stairs and into the kitchen.

" Mom, can Roxas and I go to the island before we eat? PLEASE?" Sora pleaded as he gave mom those adorable puppy eyes that only crazy, insane people could resist. Mom kissed Sora on the cheek and ruffled his hair. " I suppose but remember the last time you boys went down there with Riku?" I thought about what she said and answered, "How could we forget? I was on crutches for two weeks and Rku got grounded for a month."

_**Flashback:**_

"_Catch me if you can Roxas!" Sora teased. "You're never going to catch me!"_

"_Just watch me!" I yelled as I sprinted for the clubhouse to surprise attack Sora. As I went into the clubhouse, Riku somehow got there before me and scared me half to death. I fell off the ledge and landed on Tidus. Riku was laughing at me but I wasn't laughing at all. I was crying so loudly that I thought Australia had heard me. Sora ran over to me and asked me what happened. _

" _Riku was hiding in the clubhouse and when I went in there, he scared me!" I replied, slowing down my crying. _

_Sora looked up at Riku and glared at him then looked back at me with sympathy in his big blue eyes. He told me to stay where I was and he immediately took off after Riku leaving Tidus, the boy I fell on, to watch me. I watched Sora as he ran (and he waddled while he sis it too) toward Riku on the treehouse ledge. _

_When Sora got there he told Riku, " Please, Riku, don't scare my little brother like that!" _

_Riku looked down ashamed. " I'm sorry Sora, He said. " I didn't mean for Roxas to get hurt." Sora put his little hand on Riku's shoulder and forgave him. After he had the talk with Riku, He waddled/ran back to me and told Tidus he could go back and play blitzball. Tidus nodded and skipped off. _

"_Roxas, are you hurt badly?" Sora wondered felling my arms and legs for any injuries._

" _I think I broke my leggie!" I wailed as he tried to move his right leg. Sora touched the leg and I shrieked. _

" _We gotta go home since your leg is brokie." Sora said as he lifted me for a piggyback. When Sora and I got home, Mom asked concerned, " What happened?" Sora told her about everything and I got a cast and some crutches. _

_**Flashback ends.**_

Sora promised mom that we would be careful and she eventually let us go.

"Thanks Mom, I promise I'll take care of Roxas!" Sora yelled as he closed the door. I loved it when Sora promises he'll keep me safe. He was truly a great brother. I don't think I would be happy with any other person in the world.

So, how'd you like the story? Aren't Sora and Roxas the best of brothers? Tell me what you think! Review please!

Dappledtiger


End file.
